Theories
All theories on this page must be approved by the community before being added. If you have any budding theories, please put them in the comments first. Thanks! :D Fairytale Detective's Origins Theory Summary: Start off with Cursery, right when Renée is kidnapped by Blaise. We all agree that she's the reincarnation of Cheryl, the girl Blaise loved (and still loves, no matter how the cane and the ring have twisted him). We also all agree that Renée survives the encounter with Blaise and Parn. So, it stands to reason that Renée, and by extension her sibling who, for now, I will call her (twin?) brother Reule (you know, because I can), went on to have kids of their own. Now then. Here's where it gets interesting. The Fairytale Detective recognizes the Cursery Book in The Final Cinderella. We all agree on that. She goes so far as to wonder "What's a Cursery Book doing here?". Hence, she knows about them. But how? So glad you asked. What if she's a descendant of the siblings who went against Blaise? It explains not only how she knows enough to recognize the Cursery Book (and by extended assumption, would know of the Cursery items), but also her skills in working with the types of cases that she does and how she got into that line of work in the first place. Where does Fabled Legends come in, I hear you ask? Well now... every rookie needs a mentor, right? If only she'd learned the Inspector's way with horses... With queries regarding age, I'm thinking perhaps her family's brush with the Cursery had an effect on them, perhaps extending their lives/her life. And as for the Inspector... even less is known of that person than we know of our darling Detective! So, maybe he isn't entirely human either? Contributors: Ebonymitsu The Detective Might be Immortal Theory Summary: Everyone who has met her before recognizes her on sight and expects her to do the same, and is confused when she doesn't and needs prompting. Something about her isn't quite "human". Contributors: Everyone..? The Mirror Theory Summary: The three mirrors in the Mirror room in Rise of the Snow Queen are actually three decoy False mirrors, and the three mirrors we see in The Exiled Prince are their Truth mirror counterparts. The False Mirror at the end of Rise of the Snow Queen and the Truth Mirror in The Red Riding Hood Sisters are the real ones. Contributors: Astroasis The "Great Creator" Theory Summary: 'In the Fairy Tales Land in ''The Red Riding Hood Sisters, there is an altar where the Detective turns the centaur bow into a mist bow. To do this, two seals are needed; one represents Earth, the other represents the Fairy Tale Land. They're both connected by a golden circle with a figure on top. The Detective states "This sculpture implies that both our worlds were created by one deity. I wonder who?" It is unknown who this deity is or how they relate to the plot of the series, but the current theory is that the deity exists and the universe was made by them. '''Contributors: The Sapphire Panda Pinocchio and Katherine's Relationship Theory Summary: Pinocchio and Katherine from The Final Cinderella are either A) romantically involved or B) have adopted a mother-son relationship. Proof: The two of them are holding hands at the end of The Final Cinderella. Contributors: Everyone..? Guardians are Reincarnated Theory Summary: When a Guardian for some odd reason dies, Goddess Flora waits until a perfect reincarnation of the old Guardian appears, and names them the new Guardian. Proof: The main proof we have for this theory are the statues dedicated to the Nightbloom Guardian. Notice I said "The Nightbloom Guardian" and not "Belladonna". That is because the statues in the Nightbloom Guardian shrine, and the one in the entrance to Briar Rose's and Ivy's shrines, are notably way older than Belladonna. So it would make sense to theorize that it is the previous Nightbloom Guardian who died years before, and not Bella. The second minor piece of evidence is just logic. Put yourself in Flora's shoes. If you picked a Guardian to look over your flowers, when for some reason they die, you wouldn't just let your flower die with them, you would wait for their reincarnation so that your flower would not go extinct. What to take from it: When the time is right, we might have a new English Ivy Guardian. Contributors: Pocolate581 Guardian Aging Pattern Theory Summary: Guardians obviously stop aging at some point, due to the fact that we have seen pictures of younger Belladonna and Rapunzel. So the theory is that Guardians stop aging around 18. Proof: Let's talk age. Obviously King Crisanto (Bella and Rapunzel 's dad) died not too long ago considering we see his untouched remains on the throne. Since he is a regular human, we have to assume that Bella is the actual age she looks like in the games. So let's say she's around the age of 13. Since Rapunzel is also his daughter and Bella's sister with pictures proving they were young at the same time, that means she has to be at least 18. Assuming that the Nightbloom Guardian we see depicted in the Shadow Vestry, and the one at the entrance to the Briar Rose and Ivy shrines is not Belladonna, plus the fact that Guardians are reincarnated, could mean since Rapunzel LOOKS like the previous life Guardian, which in turn must mean her immortality has kicked in and she is now in her permanent state. What to take from it: This would also explain the slight change in Briar Rose's appearance after the first game. She was cursed when she was 16, so she still had 2 years of aging before she would stop. So when she woke up, she resumed aging for 2 years and now is going to look that way for the rest of her life. Contributors: Pocolate581 More Guardians Theory Summary: There might be more Guardians. Proof: Considering the Goddess Flora named them Guardians to protect her flowers and their elements, you would think she wouldn't just pick six flowers to be guarded. There are MANY flowers to give Guardians to, so why wouldn't she? The reason why we only see six Guardians in Ballad of Rapunzel might be because the only Guardians depicted were the first two Guardians (Rose and Ivy) and the four most important Guardians (Life and Death, and Fire and Ice). What to take from it: There could be more Guardians, but they are just not as important as the other six. Contributors: Pocolate581 The Nightbloom Guardian Theory Summary: The Nightbloom Guardian we see depicted in the Shadow Vestry is not Belladonna, but the previous Nightbloom Guardian. Proof: All proof lies in the Guardians are Reincarnated theory. What to take from this: The same can be applied in Rapunzel's case. Contributors: Pocolate581 Flora Likes Siblings Theory Summary: If Goddess Flora is going to pick opposing Guardians, she wants them to be siblings. Proof: The only proof for this theory is that all of the opposite Guardians we've seen so far are siblings, and only siblings. Contributors: Pocolate581 The Evil Witch is Everywhere Theory Summary: The evil witch is depicted in many places. However, she seems to be connected to multiple evil figures. We know the witch who was taking Mermaid's Tears is the same one that made the Gingerbread house, hunted the fairies, and possibly even the witch that sold Eurig the three princes or the Royal Advisor of the Grak Kingdom. It's also possible there are two separate witches, but at least half the series' plots can be traced back to this witch. Contributors: Everyone (pretty much) The Inheritance of Immortality Theory Summary: There are many immortals within the Dark Parables universe. However, that begs the question: is immortality inheritable? There were a few examples of offspring from an immortal, yet they show no signs of inheriting their parent(s)' eternal life. What if - individuals who are blessed with immortality (or obtains it through other methods) - their child will be born mortal because either one or both parents weren't naturally born with the gift? An example would be James, an immortal, and Ivy, who lost her immortality, have a mortal daughter. James' had his immortality from Ivy, who was blessed with it. Regardless, neither were born with the power and therefore, their daughter is not an immortal. Another example would be James and Snow, both immortals, and yet, Gwyn apparently continues to age. Both his parents weren't naturally both with immortality and they were given by the Goddess Flora. If immortality was given - not part of the bloodline - then future descendants of immortals won't inherit it. If the power is part of the bloodline, it will pass on. The same can apply to longevity. Daemon Evokers are known to have longevity. Every member are born with this power, naturally inheriting from their predecessor. Despite Wanda was mortal, Brigid inherits the longevity from her father as a half Daemon Evoker. The Archery God is immortal and his descendant, the Archery King, inherit the power because of his ancestry. Throughout the series, some characters are seeking for immortality. Many methods to gain it, but there's not a lot of people who were naturally born with it. Contributors: AmethystPearl99 Category:Fun